Un día contigo después del espanto
by NickyLucky
Summary: Después de la guerra, Harry va en busca de la razón de su existencia.


Por fin el mundo mágico estaba en paz. La guerra había terminado aunque esa tranquilidad tuvo un precio muy alto. Mucha gente querida se había ido para ya no volver nunca. Había familias destrozadas por la perdida de hijos, hermanos, padres; heridas muy profundas que amenazaban con nunca cerrar y destrozos por todas partes. Ironía, no había otra palabra para describir la situación. La solución para terminar con las muertes y el caos, trajo a las mismas.

Esto era algo que Harry sabía muy bien. Él sabía que era su culpa, si se hubiera entregado antes a Voldemort, a la muerte, habría menos muertos, menos heridas. Y le dolía, le dolía como los mil demoños saber que no podía hacer nada para evitar eso. Saber que no podría traer de nuevo a la vida a las personas que sacrificaron su vida para un mundo mejor.

En cualquier otro momento, ese pensamiento lo estaría carcomiendo tanto que sentiría la conocida sensación de una espada que lo atravesaba una y otra vez. Pero en ese momento tenia otra cosa en mente. El único pensamiento que puede superar el recuerdo de la guerra, la hermana de su mejor amigo.  
"La hermana de mi mejor amigo, que estupidez" pensó Harry. La verdad es que había dejado de ser la hermanita de Ron hace ya mucho tiempo. No lo podía evitar, estaba loca y profundamente enamorado de esa pelirroja. Con sus ojos castaños que lo miraban profundamente, con su cabello liso y suave cayendo por su espalda… simplemente lo volvía loco.

La busco por todas partes, la torre de Gryffindor, el Gran Comedor y había recorrido todos los pasillos, o lo que quedaba de ellos. Se estaba desesperando, la sola idea de que ella estuviera muerta, que jamás estaría con el nuevamente, lo mataba lenta y dolorosamente. Con esperanza de que ella estuviera allí, se dirigió hacia los jardines y la vio. Estaba sentada en la orilla del lago bajo un gran árbol, con sus brazos abrazaba sus piernas y escondía en ellas su cabeza haciendo que su cabello le callera por los hombros.

"Se ve preciosa" pensó Harry en cuanto la vio. Sigilosamente se acercó a la chica. Esta se dio la vuelta en cuanto sintió a alguien detrás.

-Hola- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa triste.

-Hola- le respondió el moreno con inmensa dulzura. Se veía tan indefensa con sus ojos rojos por el llanto y con lágrimas en las mejillas. Ante esta imagen, Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentarse a su lado y abrazarla. Sentía la necesidad de protegerla contra todo, daría todo por ella. La amaba más que a su vida, ella era su vida. No podía respirar si no la tenía cerca.

-Harry- dijo la chica con tristeza y con la voz tomada por el llanto.

-Estoy aquí Gin y no me iré nunca más. Pero no llores.- le suplicó el moreno. Le dolía verla así, le dolía mucho más que el echo de que el tuviera la culpa de todas las vidas que se llevó la guerra. Porque era cierto, él tenia la culpa.

-Él se fue. No va a regresar jamás. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin su risa y sus bromas? ¿Qué voy a hacer sin mi hermano?- dijo Ginny llorando. Su hermano Fred había muerto. Ya no escucharía su voz, que aunque todos digan que era igual a la de gemelo, ella sabía que no eran iguales. Los conocía más que nadie; ellos, sus hermanos mayores e increíblemente sobreprotectores y ella, su hermana pequeña y principal cómplice en sus travesuras; por eso sabía que aunque eran casi idénticas, la de George era más suave que la Fred. Fueron los únicos que no la trataron como una princesa en apuros, sino como lo que en realidad era, una gran y poderosa bruja. Y ahí, acurrucada en los brazos de Harry, recordó un episodio muy especial para ella, en donde los gemelos la consolaban, igual que como lo hacía Harry.

**~Flash Back~**

_Era una noche tormentosa de otoño cuando, en una de las habitaciones de humilde casa sobre la colina, una niña de cinco años se despertaba asustada y llorando de una horrible pesadilla. La pequeña salió corriendo de su habitación hacia la habitación de sus hermanos mayores._

_-George! George despierta!- le gritó al hermano mas dulce de los gemelos mientras lo sacudía fuertemente._

_-¿Ginny? ¿Qué te ocurre pequeña, pasó algo malo?- preguntó un George de 8 años dormido- ¿y por qué estas llorando?- inquirió mas preocupado, subiendo a su hermana pequeña a la cama._

_-Si, ¿qué pasó?- pregunto Fred arrodillándose frente a ella._

_-Soñé que me atacaban muchas personas y una mujer del grupo me triaba un hechizo y tú te interponías y te mataban- dijo la niña mientras se abrazaba a su hermano mas revoltoso._

_-¿Por qué sueñas eso? Nunca me interpondría entre tú y esa gente.- dijo Fred entre enternecido y divertido por la actitud de la pequeña._

_-Es cierto-asintió George- ¿y sabes por qué?-le preguntó y Ginny negó lentamente con la cabeza desconcertada por la respuesta de sus hermanos- porque tú los vencerías sola y sin ayuda._

_¿En serio?- preguntó la pelirroja asombrada pero contenta._

_-Claro- replicaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, cosa que divirtió a la Weasley- y en todo caso- prosiguió Fred sonriendo y despegándola de su cuerpo suavemente- tú me tendrías que proteger a mí._

_Luego, Fred se recostó en su cama y Ginny en la cama de George para quedarse dormida entre los brazos de su hermano._

**~Fin Flash Back~**

No supo en que momento había dejado de llorar. Protegida en los brazos de Harry y con ese bonito recuerdo, toda la tristeza había disminuido notablemente.

-Gracias- dijo Ginny- De verdad Harry, gracias.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry desconcertado.

-Por estar aquí abrazándome y consolándome- Ginny se lo pensó un rato, pero después se lo dijo- Te Amo.

En ese momento, Harry podía jurar que era infinitamente feliz. Ella lo amaba, lo seguía amando por mas de que el tuviera la culpa de que su hermano estuviese muerto. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que no la merecía, ella no debía amarlo, solo le haría mas daño.

-No debes, Gin- dijo Harry triste, pues su sueño de estar con ella no se podría cumplir.

-¿Tú me amas?-pregunto Ginny cansinamente. Sabía porque le había dicho eso, lo conocía. Se culpaba de algo que él no era responsable, que hubiera ocurrido de todos modos. Lo único que había hecho él era salvar a cada persona del mundo mágico y muggle.

-¿Si te amo? Más que a nada en el mundo- dijo sinceramente Harry- Pero no pue…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Ginny lo estaba besando. ¡Lo estaba besando! Era la mejor sensación que el chico había experimentado, se sentí en paz por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo. Y es que lo besaba con pasión, con ternura y con amor. Cuando los pulmones exigieron aire, muy a su pesar, se separaron.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, me oíste?- dijo Ginny con su frente pegada a la de Harry y con la voz agitada por la falta de aire. El chico asintió lentamente hipnotizado por la chica que tenía delante.- Bésame, Potter.- exigió la Weasley.

-Lo que digas- dijo Harry antes de besarla. No le podía negar nada, aunque quisiera la pelirroja siempre lograba que el callera rendido a sus pies.- Te amo- dijo cuando la falta de aire era ya dolorosa- te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…

-Yo también te amo- dijo riendo Ginny.

Estuvieron así un rato, hablando de cosas inútiles porque ninguno quería tocar el tema de la guerra, besándose, diciéndose cuanto se querían para que luego un silencio relajante reinara.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo con Ron y Hermione durante todo este tiempo?-se animó a preguntar Ginny luego de un rato.

-lo siento Gin, pero no te lo puedo contar- respondió un triste Harry.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo puedes contar? ¿Es porque soy un chiquilla débil que no se puede enterar de cosas importantes?- Ginny estaba muy enojada, ¿por qué todos la trataban como un princesa en apuros?

-¿Débil, tú?- inquirió desconcertado un muy asustado Harry- Por favor Gin, tu eres mas poderosa que Hermione, tu familia y yo juntos. No eres una chiquilla, eres una bruja muy poderosa. Y para que lo sepas, esa fue una de las razones por la que me enamoré de ti, no solamente eres muy hermosa, si no que también tienes un carácter encantador, cuando no estas enojada y un poder enorme. Nadie se atrevería siquiera en tratarte como una indefensa.

-Mi familia lo hace-dijo la pelirroja con tristeza- mis padres y mis hermanos lo hacen. No me creen capas de hacer nada

-¡Claro que no! Solo lo hacen porque te quieren y no quieren perderte. No sabríamos que hacer sin ti.-dijo Harry lentamente, como si quisiera explicarle a un niño que uno más uno es dos.

-Bueno…-dijo una Ginny no muy convencida- no cambies de tema. ¿Me vas a contar lo que hicieron o no?

-Te prometo que voy a contártelo algún día, pero ahora no me siento listo-confesó el moreno sin vergüenza.

Y así pasaron el resto del día, sentados bajo el árbol a la orilla del lago, deseando que el momento de separarse nunca llegue.


End file.
